rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sentry 616/Weird Contemplation (RWBY + Mass Effect 3)/weapons = another stupid blog by yours truly
I think the title can give you a good idea of what you're in for. Choosing ME weapons for RWBY characters based on their personality, current weapons, and fighting styles. Below are the categories. I'm ignoring the weapons from ME, since the ME wiki doesn't seem to have useful material for that one in weapon description, which is what I'm mainly going off of. DLC weapons are up for grabs. Assault Rifles Shotguns Sniper Rifles Submachine Guns Heavy Pistols Heavy Weapons RWBY Ruby Rose Assault: M-99 Saber (potent, precise, high recoil, made on an individual basis] Shotgun: M-300 Claymore (for recoil) Alternatvely an N7 Crusader (fires slugs at good ranges) Sniper: Javelin (for actual sniping, lets you see and fire through a fair bit of cover, high damage) Black Widow (multi-shot variation of M-98 Widow, high damage) SMG: M-12 Locust (high accuracy and range for an SMG) Pistol: M-6 Carnifex (semi-auto, good stopping power) alternatively the ME2 M-5 Phalanx Heavy: ML-77 Missile Launcher (long range, fairly high capacity and rate of fire) Weiss Schnee Assault: Particle Rifle (Elegant, precise, and a quite a gentle ranged weapon for someone who has never been seen using a firearm.) Shotgun: Disciple (lightest shotgun, graceful, surprisingly accurate) Sniper: M-13 Raptor (semi-auto, high capacity for a sniper, low damage for a sniper) SMG: M-12 Locust (easy to control) M-9 Tempest (good for emergency close range spray and pray, high capacity) Pistol: M-5 Phalanx (Not as good as the M-3 you get in the first mission, but if you put the laser sight back, and use the ME3 stats, it could be a good choice, basic stats, good aesthetics.) Heavy: M-622 Avalanche (obvious reasons, might have chosen a different one, but she uses ice more than any other Dust type) alternately the M-560 Hydra or M-597 Ladon (both fire multiple guided missiles simultaneously) Blake Belladona Assault: M-96 Mattock Shotgun: Disciple Sniper: M-97 Viper or M-13 Raptor SMG: M-4 Shuriken (compact and pistol size) Pistol: M-11 Surppressor (stealthy) alternatively an M-3 (flexible and straight-forward) Heavy: Yang Xiao Long Assault: Striker Assault Rifle (automatic that fires high impact exploding slugs, might have originally been designed for the series' designated bruisers and brawlers, the Krogans) Shotgun: Venom Shotgun (triple barrel explosive shotgun, others might work) M-300 (high recoil, quite heavy, annihilates at close range, which she prefers) Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle (explosive rounds, which are supposedly armor-piercing) SMG: Blood Pack Punisher (high power SMG, heavy, good at close range) Pistol: (akimbo) M-358 Talon (shotgun in pistol form) Heavy: M-451 Firestorm (flamethrower, for close range) M-920 Cain (for ranged annihilation, ME2 is the stronger one I believe and bigger too, shooots a high-ex slug, short duration, but epic destruction) JNPR (Yes I know she's dead, but this gives us more to work with) Jaune Arc Assault: M-7 Lancer (good starting weapon, high endurance ammo) Shotgun: M-23 Katana (basic shotgun) Sniper: M-13 Raptor SMG: M-9 Tempest (good at close range, high rate of fire, hich capacity) Pistol: M-3 Predator (starting pistol, easiest to use) Heavy: M-451 Firestorm (close range) Nora Valkyrie Assault: M-37 Falcon (grenade rifle) Shotgun: Reegar Carbine (automatic lightning shotgun) Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle SMG: Geth Plasma SMG (generates plasma on impact via super-conducting rounds) Pistol: Arc Pistol (lightning pistol, produces explosions) Heavy: M-100 Grenade Launcher Pyrrha Nikos Assault: M-96 Mattock (semi-auto, precise for assault rifles) Shotgun: M-23 Katana Sniper: M-97 (quick semi-auto, relatively high capacity capacity) SMG: M-12 Locust Pistol: M-3 Predator Heavy: ML-77 Missile Launcher Lie Ren Assault: Phaseton (good capacity, high rate of fire, reasonable accuracy) Shotgun: Reegar Carbine Sniper: M-90 Indra (full auto sniper) SMG: (akimbo) Geth Plasma SMG (one of only two full auto weapon that looks like it can be one-handed/used akimbo) if not, then the M-4 Shuriken (akimbo style) Pistol: (akimbo) N7 Eagle (full auto pistol) Heavy: Geth Spitfire (sustained automatic fire) SSSN Sun Wukong Assault: M-7 Lancer (sustained fire, close range, high damage) Shotgun: N7 Piranha (second highest capacity, third highest rate of fire), alternatively a Reegar Carbine (sustained in your face fire) Sniper: M-13 Raptor (quick-firing, shorter range) SMG: N-7 Hurricane (high projectile output) Pistol: (akimbo) M-358 Talon Heavy: M-451 Firestorm (close range) Scarlet David Assault: M-8 Avenger (basic assault rifle) Shotgun: M-27 Scimitar (automatic close range fire) Sniper: M-13 Raptor SMG: M-9 Tempest Pistol: Executioner Pistol (single shot with a tradeoff that has some level of reason, an appropriately piratical design) Heavy: M-451 Firestorm Sage Ayana Assault: M-76 Revenant (heavy, sustained fire, best at close rangeof annoying limitations that would kill it's production IRL) Shotgun: M-300 Claymore Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle SMG: Blood Pack Punisher Pistol: Executioner Pistol Heavy: M-451 Firestorm Neptune Vasilias Assault: M-96 Mattock Shotgun: N-7 Crusader Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle SMG: M-12 Locust Pistol: Arc Pistol Heavy: Arc Projector CFVY Coco Adel Assault: Geth Spitfire (it is classified as an assault rifle in multiplayer, but as a heavy weapon in singleplayer) alternatively an N7 Typhoon Shotgun: N7 Piranha (second highest capacity, third highest rate of fire) Sniper: M-90 Indra SMG: N7 Hurricane (highest rate of fire, and tied for second highest damage) Pistol: ME2 M-5 Phalanx or N7 Eagle Heavy: Geth Spitfire (minigun style barrels) Fox Alistair Assault: M-7 Lancer Shotgun: N7 Piranha Sniper: Krysae Sniper Rifle SMG: M-9 Tempest Pistol: N7 Eagle Heavy: Arc Projector (uses a crowds numbers against them) Velvet Scarlatina Assault: Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle (powerful explosive rifle, minor homing, limited endurance) Shotgun: Venom Shotgun Sniper: Javelin SMG: M-25 Hornet (highest skill requirement?, some has to use it) Pistol: Scorpion (tricky sticky bomb pistol) or Arc Pistol Heavy: M-490 Blackstorm (sucks enemies toward target area, big explosion, good for mayhem) Yatsuhashi Daichi Assault: M-76 Revenant Shotgun: M-300 Claymore (slow, devastating at close range) Sniper: M-92 Mantis (slow-firing, fairly competent damage) SMG: Blood Pack Punisher (anti-armor functionality, heavy for an SMG, meant for close range) Pistol: Executioner Pistol (slow and powerful) Heavy: M-451 Firestorm Penny Assault: Particle Rifle (fire a green beam, highly advanced) otherwise, ME3 Geth Pulse Rifle Shotgun: Geth Plasma Shotgun (can be charged, generates plasma on impact) Sniper: Javelin SMG: Collector SMG (beam weapon, but sadly It's a creepy piece of biomechanical weaponry) alternatively the Geth Plasma SMG Pistol: Arc Pistol (charge for extra damage) Heavy: Collector Particle Beam Villains Cinder Assault: Shotgun: Graal Spike Thrower (good range, accuracy, and effectiveness against armor, fires flechetes designed to tear into Thresher Maws, possesses "dead krogans' knives" term that are designed to cause internal bleeding if the user is swallowed to choose, some nasty ones available Sniper: Kishock Harpoon Gun (the most vicious sniper in the game, the harpoons are designed to cause "massive" internal bleeding, and have disruptors to kill synthetics) SMG: Pistol: Heavy: 'Emerald' Assault: Shotgun: Sniper: SMG: Pistol: Heavy: 'Mercury' Assault: Shotgun: M-22 Eviscerator (fires serrated flechetes, good penetration, decent range) Sniper: SMG: Pistol: Heavy: More teams to follow What do you think suits them? Feel free to do other teams. Debate and reasoning is highly apprecitated. Category:Blog posts Category:Weapons Category:Teams Category:Characters Category:Team RWBY Category:Team JNPR Category:Team CFVY Category:Team SSSN